


Особенности цветовосприятия

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, Drugs, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс оказался в стенах наркологической клиники. Грег рядом и пытается помочь.





	Особенности цветовосприятия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mystrade Challenge 2019.  
> Ключевые слова: абстинентный синдром, запонки, POV.  
> Предупреждения: парочка флешбэков, возможны медицинские неточности.

Нет доверия. Утрата авторитета. Никто не должен знать!

— Антея!

— Не кричите. Ее тут нет. — Грег сжимает переносицу и на секунду закрывает глаза. Потом протягивает руку, достает из специального «кармашка» на стене карточку пациента и читает: — Мистер Майкл Кинг.

Светлая полоска на его безымянном пальце — словно старый шрам. Сомневаюсь, что она напоминает Грегу об утраченном счастье, скорее об освобождении от давно истлевших кандалов.

— Инспектор? Что вы…?

Слова приходится буквально выталкивать изо рта в перерывах между сглатыванием потоков пресной слюны. Машинально вытираю уголок рта, стараясь не смущаться влажного пятна на подушке. Давно небритые щеки ужасно чешутся, но я сдерживаюсь.

— Смотрю новости, — бурчит Грег. — Джо разбила нашу «плазму», когда собирала манатки.

— Выключите.

Блики экрана, словно пули, рикошетят от белых стен и вонзаются в мозг через глазницы, но думать теперь гораздо проще. Началось?

— Что кривитесь? Вам тоже не нравится вся эта шумиха вокруг главы МИДа? — ровно произносит Грег и кладет пульт от погасшего телевизора на тумбочку. Закидывает ногу на ногу. — А что там на самом деле произошло? Почему его отправили в отставку?

— Пытался раздуть несогласованный скандал.

— Внутренний?

— Не совсем.

— Внешний? — Грег с наигранным ужасом охает. — А поподробнее?

Молчу, прикусив щеку изнутри. В носу закручивается нарастающий чих.

— Н-у-у, — тянет Грег, звучно царапая пальцами подбородок. — А я надеялся, вы мне все государственные тайны в красках распишите.

Краски. Действительно началось. Или правильнее: отпустило? Цвета потускнели. Смешались с серым. Но только не его глаза. Они всегда были такими яркими? Свежезаваренный кофе в прозрачном стакане? Молочный шоколад? Заезжено. Мутит от ассоциаций. От нахлынувшего запаха, вкуса. Бред. У глаз нет запаха шоколада. Тем более вкуса. Да и кто, в своем уме, станет пробовать глаза на вкус?

— А вы не очень-то болтливы для «торчка».

Вскидываюсь и ору, неэстетично брызжа слюной:

— Не смей!

Он даже бровью не ведет, словно этого и добивался. Лишь улыбается своей ослепительной кривой ухмылкой. Чертов придурок. Был бы я в другом состоянии…

— Никогда. Не называйте меня. Так.

Пытаюсь произнести эти слова веско, с легкой угрозой. Но все мои усилия смазаны серией оглушительных чихов. Это как ОРВИ, только хуже. Грег протягивает мне коробку с одноразовыми салфетками и поджимает губы, будто сочувствует. О, да! Производители салфеток озолотятся на мне в ближайшие дни. Но не вытирать же нос рукавом, как братец в сопливом детстве. Кстати о рукавах…

— Откуда пижама? — глухо бубню сквозь прижатую к лицу салфетку и смотрю на свою руку, торчащую из темно-синего трикотажного рукава. Никаких сомнений. Это одна из моих любимых зимних пижам.

— Антея привезла. Сказала, так вам будет комфортнее.

Что-то нервное кроется в этой простой на вид фразе, и я поднимаю взгляд. Щеки Грега слегка порозовели. Может, показалось? Чихание внезапно прекратилось, и я боюсь лишний раз пошевелиться, обрадованный этой передышке. Но вскоре мне надоедает ждать очередного чиха, я опускаю руки и ищу, куда пристроить измочаленную салфетку. А пижаму все-таки жаль.

— Придется ее сжечь, — констатирую я, бросая салфетку в корзину у изголовья кровати. И только спустя пару секунд понимаю, что произнес это вслух.

— Зачем? Опасаетесь кражи своей ДНК? — Пожав плечами, Грег бросает мимолетный взгляд на содержимое корзины. — Да и как? Она же мокрая. Не беспокойтесь, у них здесь наверняка есть проработанная система утилизации отходов.

Выпрямив ноги под одеялом, недовольно щурюсь. Глаза слезятся, и, кажется, в носу опять начинает зудеть.

— Или это вы про Антею? — Нахмурившись, Грег рывком выпрямляется в кресле. В его лице ни тени улыбки.

Подавляю язвительное: «Нет, про вас!». Широкий зевок подавить не получается: — Вы в своем уме? Пижаму сжечь.

Тело — словно чужое, в голове шумит нудный, мешающий сосредоточиться гул. Откидываюсь на подушку. Сейчас бы в ванну, отмокнуть и долго-долго соскребать с себя это окоченение. Побриться. Но сил на такой подвиг у меня нет.

— А зачем ее сжигать? Чтобы Шерлок не догадался?

Вот ведь привязался. Чтобы не было повода вспоминать. Чтобы надежнее забыть. Я еще не вышел из стен этой клиники, еще не испытал настоящей абстиненции, а уже пытаюсь забыть. Хотя, это только начало. Как я поведу себя, когда станет хуже? Может, выпроводить Грега, пока не поздно?

— Так он не знает? — киваю. — Хорошо. Пусть так и остается.

— Ушел в очередной «рейд» по наркопритонам. Мы не смогли… не успели его найти.

«Мы» — значит, Грег ухитрился влезть в ряды группы, занимавшейся моими поисками. Пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, но Грег слишком усердно отводит глаза. Только сейчас замечаю, что у него воспаленные от недосыпа веки и обвитые красной паутиной белки. Чихнув, вытираю слезы и глубоко вздыхаю. Чувствую себя почти польщенным.

Помолчав, Грег тоже вздыхает:

— А вы мастер уходить от ответов.

«А ты — настырная ищейка, — мысленно взрываюсь я. — Далась тебе эта пижама».

Ссутулившись, Грег переводит взгляд в пол. Молчит. Его щеки и шея вновь порозовели. И тут до меня доходит…

— Кто меня переодевал?

— Не знаю. Наверное, кто-то из санитаров. — Грег склоняет голову еще ниже. Сцепляет сложенные на коленях руки в замок.

Дорвался все-таки. Не ожидал. Вы хоть понимаете, что творите, Инспектор? Отворачиваюсь к окну, чтобы не смущать его еще сильнее. Или, как раз, чтобы смутить? И что теперь делать с этой злосчастной пижамой?

— Не уйду, даже не начинайте, — заявляет Грег мне в спину и с нажимом произносит: — Мистер Майкл Кинг. — Пауза. — Я ведь ваш ближайший родственник. — Пауза. — Кузен по материнской линии. Кто же еще за вами присмотрит?

Есть у меня кузены, и даже по материнской линии, но ни один из них не в состоянии меня взбесить и тут же отвлечь, как это делает Грег. Антея, видимо, тоже попала под его чары. Иначе чем объяснить то, что она сначала допустила к моим поискам, а потом помогла организовать доступ в палату?

— Кузен, ну, конечно, — хмыкаю. — То-то смотрю, у нас колени одинаковой формы.

— Ошибаетесь. По сравнению с моими, у вас очень «виндзорские» колени.

С трудом сдерживаю улыбку. Закрываю глаза. Меньше всего мне сейчас нужно визуальное подтверждение тому, что Грег со мной флиртует. Не то место и совершенно не то время. К гулу в голове прибавляется давящая пульсация крови в ушах. Конечности под пижамой ощетинились мурашками. Забывшись, яростно расчесываю шею под челюстью.

— Я видел среди ваших вещей бритву, если хотите…

— Нет, — мотаю головой.

— Давайте, я помогу. Станет легче, по себе знаю.

Молчу. Грег встает и идет в изножье кровати, стучит дверцей шкафа, шуршит вещами. Переворачиваюсь с бока на спину, не открывая глаз. Слишком уж досаждает мне этот зуд. Грег орудует бритвой ловко и без лишних сантиментов. Скольжение пальцев по раздраженной коже безумно приятно, но я прерываю поток мысленных стонов и беру себя в руки. Одеколон жжет и на минуту притупляет чувствительность. Это хорошо. Расслабляюсь, но в тот же миг чужие пальцы стирают слезную дорожку, стекающую по моей щеке, и теплый воздух овевает нижнюю часть лица. Распахиваю глаза и смотрю в упор.

— Спасибо. — Сглатываю. — Шли бы вы за новым телевизором, Инспектор. О деньгах не переживайте. — В преддверии нового чиха трусливо утыкаюсь носом в салфетку и продолжаю уже сквозь нее: — В конце месяца вам выпишут достойное вознаграждение из нашего бюджета за участие в совместной спецоперации.

Безмолвно отстраняется. Садится. Скрипит то ли креслом, то ли зубами. Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем он беспокоится, но говорю совершенно о другом.

— Нет нужды меня сторожить. Я не сбегу. И уж точно не за дозой.

— А я и не сторож вам. Я здесь в качестве…

Кого, хотелось бы знать? Друга? Потенциального любовника? Сочувствующего коллеги? Ты и сам то, наверное, еще не определился. Но что-то толкает тебя в грудь изнутри, заставляет волноваться, мешает уйти. Поворачиваюсь к нему. Верно. Еще не определился.

— … я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, — неловко заканчивает Грег.

— Для этого тут есть медперсонал, — отрезаю как можно суше. — И им за это неплохо платят. А вам следует, как минимум выспаться и принять душ.

Трудно казаться внушительным, когда телесные жидкости торопятся покинуть твое тело, одновременно вытекая из носа, глаз, сбегая по пищеводу. Но у меня вроде бы получается. Грег вскакивает на ноги, глаза — две узкие щелки, кулаки сжаты, губы побелели — определенно злится. Не понимает, дурень, что я тоже пытаюсь о нем позаботиться. Закашливаюсь, подавившись обильной слюной, и даже не нужно делать вид, что этот процесс полностью поглощает мое внимание. Вздрагиваю от хлопка закрывшейся двери и думаю, что Грег еще вернется. Вот только уверенности в этой мысли гораздо меньше, чем надежды. Как и во всем, что касается нас с ним.

Позже приходит врач с медсестрой. Они заполняют опросники, осматривают меня и ободряюще улыбаются. Перед уходом медсестра вручает мне горсть таблеток, которые я незамедлительно проглатываю. Нужно выбираться из этого уязвимого положения как можно быстрее и с наименьшими проблемами. А потом лежу, вслушиваясь в шаги по коридору и звуки, доносящиеся из соседних палат. Мое тело становится зданием клиники, а кровеносные сосуды — переплетением коридоров и лестничных пролетов. Я различаю поступь Грега где-то вдалеке, чувствую раздраженные удары подошв его кроссовок. Не навсегда. Он вернется. Среди таблеток точно было снотворное.

***

Насыщенность красок зашкаливает. Кажется, я уже десятки лет не видел таких чистых и ярких оттенков. Тело воздушное и полное сил, кажется, стоит вдохнуть побольше воздуха, и я взлечу, словно аэростат.

— Следи, чтобы он всегда был под кайфом, иначе подставишь нас всех.

Глупцы. Верят, что если говорить в моем присутствии на арабском языке, то я ничего не пойму. Где-то я уже слышал этот голос, вот только где? Парламент? Совещание кабинета министров? Благотворительный прием в прошлом месяце? Нет, не помню.

— А зачем заморачиваться? Давай просто закроем его в подвале, выйдет дешевле и проще.

Северносирийский диалект? Нет, скорее ливанский. Или вообще каирский? Сколько там гласных должно быть? Восемь? Десять? Семь? Только бы не в подвал. Фасад здания неухожен, внутри — разруха, влажность — высокая, а значит — в подвале грибок, болезнетворные организмы, насекомые и, с большой вероятностью — вонь и крысы. Ненавижу крыс. Там уже не воспаришь ярким и грозным дирижаблем на тонкой цепочке оков.

— Ага, а на сэкономленные деньги купим дюжину самых дешевых гробов. Потом я из милосердия застрелю вас всех, и застрелюсь сам. Мы и так уже, считай, потеряли двух бойцов, которые сопровождали его по пути сюда.

Верно. Их я подам в международный розыск сразу, как доберусь до офиса. Данных достаточно. Ни маски, ни молчание в процессе перевозки не помогли им утратить индивидуальность.

— Черт, так надо было сразу его вырубить.

— Как?

— Да без разницы. Кирпичом по голове.

Определенно дилетанты. Нищие недалекие дилетанты. Все, кроме, может быть, босса. Кирпич по голове чреват непредсказуемостью результата и медицинскими осложнениями, которые не решить анальгетиками из домашней аптечки и бинтом.

— Сдурел? Его уникальные неповрежденные мозги — наш главный козырь.

— А если они спекутся от передоза?

— Тогда купим только один гроб лично для тебя.

Усмехаюсь, хотя в трезвом состоянии это мой самый страшный кошмар — утратить разум. Глянцевая изумрудная муха врезается в оконное стекло и надолго приковывает мое внимание своими целенаправленными перемещениями.

***

— Мистер Кинг! Мистер Кинг!

Кто-то энергично трясет меня за плечо. Выныривать из забытья до тошноты непросто. Влажная пижама прилипла к телу, все мышцы тянет и скручивает мелкими судорогами.

— Да. Что? — Откидываю одеяло и жмурюсь, разлепляя высохшие, будто пергаментные веки. Глаза моментально начинают слезиться.

— Нужно поставить вам капельницу, а у вас рукава длинные. Есть во что переодеться?

Пока я осоловело оглядываюсь по сторонам, от окна отделяется силуэт Грега.

— Вот, тут должны быть футболки. — Он ставит мне на колени сумку, которую только что достал из шкафа.

Переодеваюсь в сухое и откидываюсь на подушку. Медсестра уже приподняла спинку моей койки и стоит с катетером наизготовку. Кладу руку поверх одеяла и отворачиваюсь, не желая разглядывать исколотый, синюшно-желтый сгиб локтя.

— Сами не выдергивайте, позовите дежурную с поста, — инструктирует медсестра, покидая палату.

Грег некоторое время молчит, глядя в окно. Руки в карманах брюк, плечи расправлены. Затем поворачивается ко мне.

— Позавтракайте, — и придвигает к кровати больничный поворотный столик.

Я медленно качаю головой.

— Вам нужно есть, вы и так сильно исхудали.

— Нет аппетита.

— Ешьте. Завтрак — самая важная трапеза дня.

— Не надо цитировать мне банальности. — Равнодушно изучаю тарелку с бурой овсянкой, уже застывшей тонкой склизкой корочкой. Чихаю. Отодвигаю от себя столик и тянусь за чистой салфеткой. В корзине для мусора замечаю бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе и пакет с логотипом известного производителя пончиков. — Лучше расскажите что-нибудь интересное.

— Антея забегала. — Грег обходит койку и садится в кресло, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах. — Справлялась о вашем самочувствии.

— Почему вы меня не разбудили? — Резко сажусь на кровати, и в глазах незамедлительно темнеет. Когда головокружение проходит, ощущаю крепкую горячую ладонь на груди и руку, обнимающую плечи. Грег укладывает меня обратно на подушку и отодвигается. Накатывает такая слабость, что я с трудом выталкиваю воздух из легких. Дожидаюсь, пока выровняется дыхание и интересуюсь: — Как продвигаются поиски заказчика?

— Пока безрезультатно.

Коротко киваю. Внимательно осматриваю тумбочку, подоконник, нахожу глазами свободную бытовую электрическую розетку.

— Где мой смартфон?

— Понятия не имею.

Верно. Его же разломали на куски сразу после похищения.

— Антея не принесла замену?

— Нет.

Ну и ладно. Все равно мне нечего ей сообщить. Нечем помочь в поисках. А государственные вопросы подождут до выписки.

— Мне покормить вас с ложечки? — Грег нависает надо мной раздраженным великаном. — Знаете, вы — невыносимый упрямец.

После многодневной вынужденной диеты уже вполне выносимый. Мысленно хмыкаю. Поднимаю к лицу свободную от «системы» руку, похожую теперь на гигантскую куриную лапу, и брезгливо поджимаю губы, заметив въевшиеся серые полоски грязи под ногтями. Начинаю осторожно сползать с койки, уцепившись за стойку с капельницей.

— И куда вас понесло? — Грег хватает меня с другой стороны, подставляя плечо.

— В туалет, — цежу сквозь зубы, дрожа от нахлынувшего озноба.

Поход до сортира занимает целую вечность. Вечность, заполненную исходящим от Грега сухим приятным теплом и сладковатым запахом одеколона после бритья, борьбы с собственной немощностью и тихого смирения. Стойка с капельницей то и дело спотыкается, цепляясь колесиками за малейшие неровности пола.

Справив нужду, долго стою, привалившись бедром к раковине, снова и снова намыливая руки и подставляя их под струю воды. Эх, мне бы сейчас щетку.

Грег переминается с ноги на ногу за моим плечом, кидая тревожные взгляды на иглу, которая все еще на месте лишь благодаря паре кусочков лейкопластыря. Присутствие Грега радует и в то же время раздражает. Хочется орать, что мне не нужна его жалость. Только не жалость. Но как бы я справлялся без него в удушающих липких объятиях палаты, даже боюсь представить. Он то и дело вскидывает руки в мою сторону, но почти сразу же опускает, будто опомнившись. Хмурая складка между его бровями никак не желает разглаживаться. Грег зациклился на необходимости накормить меня, и с него одна за другой сыплются угрозы, увещевания и доводы в пользу скромного завтрака.

— Человек, который в качестве ужина употребляет пиво с чипсами, а утром на бегу заливает в себя кофе из автомата и заглатывает пончики, не вправе читать мне лекцию о пользе правильного питания. — В конце фразы у меня сбивается дыхание, а ноющие мышцы челюсти сводит легкая судорога, но, по-моему, Грег этого не замечает.

Беззлобно наблюдаю, как он по очереди проверяет идеально-чистые рукава рубашки, а потом, глядя в зеркало, стряхивает с воротничка и груди воображаемую сахарную пудру. Да все там в порядке, не трудись. Даже очень в порядке. Темно-синяя рубашка идеально оттеняет загорелое гладковыбритое лицо и темные волосы, с благородной проседью. И то, что вопреки всему эта картина на минуту отвлекает меня от всех остальных мыслей, лишний раз доказывает, что я совершенно разбит.

Кое-как чищу зубы и тяжело плетусь обратно, но теперь вместо озноба меня одолевает жар.

Грег помогает мне улечься в койку. Делаю пару глотков чистой воды, чтобы перебить рвотный привкус во рту, но легче не становится. Грег сдается и уносит поднос с завтраком. Через некоторое время возвращается в компании молоденькой медсестры, которая вынимает иглу и убирает капельницу. От них обоих веет сигаретным дымом.

— А вы не тратите времени даром, — киваю вслед ушедшей медсестре.

Из-за непрекращающихся слез и отечного носа мне кажется, что звучу я на редкость жалобно. Тихо злюсь, разминая болезненно пульсирующие виски и верхнюю часть челюсти. Хотел сымитировать компанейскую беззаботность, а вышло совсем наоборот. Грег пожимает плечами и ничего не отвечает, вышагивая из одного угла палаты в другой. Но потом вдруг придвигает взвизгнувшее кресло к койке и садится.

— Что вы делали в Хаттон-Гарден перед похищением?

— Это допрос, Инспектор? — яростно зеваю, прикрываясь обеими ладонями.

— Нет. Мне просто любопытно. — Грег трет мочку уха. — Пришлось просмотреть уйму записей с камер, прежде чем мы отыскали момент, когда вы покинули здание Парламента через черный вход, поймали кэб и куда-то рванули.

Ну да. Поленился идти до центрального входа, а Стэна отпустил на обед, рассчитывая, что совещание продлится дольше. Это что, преступление? Оправдываюсь только мысленно, понимая, что не допусти я этих вольностей, похищение могло бы не состояться.

— Я лично обошел все мастерские и магазины поблизости от того места, где вы вышли из кэба. И в одном из них вас узнали.

— Правда? — Убираю руки от лица и тут же чихаю. Неужели старина Брингли все разболтал?

— Да. Владелец не сказал об этом прямо, но по его реакции я догадался. «Брингли и сыновья», — произносит Грег и пристально смотрит на меня.

— То, зачем я приехал в Хаттон-Гарден не имеет никакого отношения к похищению, — отвечаю я, с легкостью выдерживая его взгляд.

Но монолог Грега не прервать, как не прервать матерого прокурора во время вступительной речи в суде.

— Вы ничего не оплачивали по карте, мы проверили ваши расходы за тот день. Хозяин мастерской твердил, что вы ничего у него не покупали, даже когда я показал удостоверение и пригрозил, что получу ордер на ознакомление со всей их отчетностью.

— Повторяю еще раз: цель моей поездки не имела никакого…

Он машет рукой, перебивая меня. Вскакивает с кресла. Широким шагом меряет комнату.

— Тогда почему вас поджидали именно там? Кто мог знать о ваших планах? Ведь вам достаточно было вскользь обмолвиться, допустим, о грядущей помолвке, чтобы из этого сделали вывод о необходимости покупки обручального кольца и поездки в ювелирный квартал…

Он совсем рехнулся от волнений? Какая еще, к чертям, помолвка? Будто бы случайно смахиваю с тумбочки закрытую бутылку с водой. Прямо ему под ноги. Грег машинально наклоняется, чтоб ее поднять, и замолкает. А когда выпрямляется, я тяжело приподнимаюсь на локте и поворачиваюсь в его сторону.

— Знаете, Инспектор, в девятнадцатом веке в подвале одного из домов на Хаттон-Гарден был изобретен пулемет «Максим».

— И к чему сейчас эта историческая справка? — кривится Грег, ставя бутылку на место.

— К тому, — холодно улыбаюсь. — Что вы частите как пулемет, и ваши нелепые выводы меня убивают.

Опять закашливаюсь. Чертыхаюсь в салфетку. Вытягиваю под одеялом ноги и кручу, тяну ступни в разные стороны, пытаясь успокоить ноющие мышцы. Краем глаза вижу, как Грег садится в кресло. Некоторое время молчим.

— Напишите Антее. Скажите, что я прошу ее приехать. Добавьте, что срочность: средняя.

Не говоря ни слова, Грег достает из кармана телефон и исполняет мою просьбу.

***

— И долго нам еще оплачивать его «каникулы»?

Соседняя комната. Голос моего надзирателя. Недовольство. Говорит с кем-то, кто только что вошел. Каникулы — это у студентов, а у взрослых…

— Все решится в ближайшие дни, а там: либо они пойдут на наши условия, либо нам придется его отпустить.

Не убьют. Хорошо. Экспоненциальный рост дозы. Мне осталось около пятидесяти шести… шестидесяти пяти… часов… а в минутах... Точно не меньше суток. Сутки?

— Шутишь? Уйти ни с чем? И оставить нашего брата загибаться в тюрьме?

Негодование. Сдержанное. Подчинится. Вероятность восемьдесят семь… девяносто и три десятых… Большая.

— Да. Сроки выходят. Если мы хотим остаться на свободе, придется улизнуть прежде, чем делом заинтересуется тот, кто может нас достать.

У них сроки. Цепочка событий? Ограничение пребывания? Зависимость от…

— А почему «Тот» не заинтересовался делом раньше?

Торт — странная кличка. Сладкая. Больная. Надо есть. Игнорировать насекомых в тарелке. Хотя бы тысячу калорий в день. А у меня не больше… четырехсот…

— Мы нашли способ его отвлечь, но вечно это продолжаться не может.

Как Шерлок сосредотачивается под дозой? Говорит, что ускоряется. Какова тогда обычная скорость его мыслительных процессов? У меня явное сверхускорение.

— Не может. — Вздох. — Деньги у нас кончатся гораздо раньше. А почему вы решили, что они обменяют этого ботана на заключенного, подозреваемого в связях с террористами?

Террористы. Не только бедные и никчемные. Еще и фанатичные. Не сходится. Профиль совсем не тот…

— С чего ты решил, что он ботан?

Ботан… река на юго-востоке Турции… район в Португалии… уменьшительное от «ботаник»... Скорее — последнее. Какой там был контекст?

— Ну, ты же сам сказал, что его гениальные мозги — наш главный козырь.

Последнее. Они — не ваш козырь, они — ваш враг. При условии, что вы позволите им остаться в целости.

— Ботан. — Усмешка. — Хорошее бы получилось прозвище, но неточное. За глаза его зовут Айсменом.

Он меня знает. Не понаслышке. Политический круг? Военная разведка? Прислуга? Не помню.

— Что, такой жесткий?

— Ага. Один из тех людей, кто фактически управляет этой страной.

Политический круг. Вероятность… большая.

— Что-то я не видел его ни по телеку, ни в газетах.

— И не увидишь. Так же как и упоминаний о его похищении.

Обо мне никто не напишет. Даже если убьете. И почти никто не узнает. А скорбеть станут единицы. Если вообще станут.

***

Знаю, что наркотики не в состоянии положительно повлиять на зрение, что за всем этим стоит мозг, и все равно не могу отделаться от ощущения, будто смотрел на мир сквозь необычные контактные линзы. Я бы попробовал описать эту наркотическую реальность… хоть как-то, если бы имел творческий дар. Возможно, именно так Шерлок пишет свою музыку.

Смогу ли я и дальше влиять на государственные дела? Вопрос не только возможностей, но и способностей. Если станет известно об этом инциденте, мой авторитет, несомненно, пошатнется. А уж если кто вслух станет предполагать, что никакого похищения не было и в помине, что это, наверняка, наследственная склонность, «А вы знаете, что у него есть брат?».. И пошло-поехало. Придется долго доказывать всем свою состоятельность.

Так может, дело было вовсе не в выкупе?

Застывшая передо мной Антея спокойна и собрана. Не переминается с ноги на ногу, не теребит ничего в руках, улыбается легко и естественно. Отличная подготовка! Но я все равно чувствую ее страх.

— Здравствуй, — говорю я, выпроводив Грега из палаты. — Спасибо, что вытащила. — Чихаю, промакиваю выступившие слезы и добавляю: — Спасибо, что не опоздала.

— Чистая случайность, сэр, — тихо произносит она. — Разыскивая вашего брата, мы наткнулись на человека, который по нашим сведениям хорошо знал похитителей.

— Покупал для меня наркотики? — непроизвольно передергиваю плечами.

— Да, сэр, — кивает Антея. — И простите, что отдала приказ вас «вырубить». У меня не оставалось выбора. Вы вели себя крайне…

— Неадекватно, знаю. Ты — молодец, что догадалась взять антагонист опиоидов, иначе меня было бы уже не откачать.

— У нас был полный реанимационный комплект, — чуть заметно улыбается она. — Мне удалось «выбить» на эту операцию опытного боевого медика из разведки.

— Отличная работа!

Взмахиваю свободной от «системы» рукой, в попытке развеять ее страхи, но не уверен, что результат положительный. Конечно, она боится, что я изменился. Я и сам боюсь, что мои интеллектуальные способности могли серьезно пострадать.

— У меня есть просьба… — прерываю я затянувшуюся паузу.

— Конечно, сэр, — приободряется Антея.

— Забери мой заказ с Хаттон-Гарден. Ты же знаешь, где?

Она утвердительно кивает.

— И попроси мастера сделать дубликат. Только пусть заменит вторую из букв на следующую по алфавиту. Скажи, я доплачу за срочность. Принеси мне оба заказа через три дня.

Если многодневное наркотическое опьянение меня чему и научило, так это тому, что не все кошмары становятся явью.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Антея достает из кармана смартфон. — Что-нибудь еще?

Закашливаюсь. Когда приступ проходит, долго вытираю лицо, пытаясь отдышаться. А потом еще некоторое время собираюсь с мыслями. Антея терпеливо ждет, практически не шевелясь.

— Мои родственники меня разыскивали?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Если что, ты знаешь, что нужно говорить.

Антея уходит. А я смотрю ей вслед и думаю, как же мне повезло.

***

Больно. Вставай. Надо двигаться. Размяться. Да, так гораздо легче. Чем-то отвлечься. Тошно. Думай. Теперь ты можешь думать, так думай, черт подери! Больно. Ходьба не помогает. Думай. Отвлекись! Раз этот самодовольный ублюдок сдал свой пост в Каролтон Гарденс, Анна действовала по плану. Все получилось. И что мы с этого имеем? Кому это было выгодно? Кого теперь назначит Анна? Наверняка кого-то из консерваторов. Сжимаю зубы и, сев на койку, массирую ноги под коленями.

— Может, вам набрать теплую ванну? — Грег присаживается на корточки и, не спросив разрешения, принимается разминать мои икры. — Говорят, помогает.

— Какая ванна? Я не усижу в ней и пяти минут! — рычу сквозь зубы, заглушая рвущиеся наружу всхлипы.

— Тогда полежите эти пять минут на животе, я помассирую вам ноги.

Грег настойчиво давит мне на плечо, и я подчиняюсь. Утыкаюсь лицом в подушку и сжимаю зубами кулак, чтобы не прокусить губу. У Грега крепкие руки и твердая хватка.

— В вашем досье ни слова о курсах массажистов, — благодарно бормочу я.

— Все потому, что я талантливый самоучка, — хмыкает Грег и приподнимает мою ногу, чтобы дотянуться до бедренных мышц.

О-оо, отлично могу себе это представить. Эти руки на обнаженной коже. Эти увесистые бедра, вминающие меня в матрас, заставляющие скулить и задыхаться. И гулкая тишина в голове. Проклятье!

— Хватит, не могу больше.

Двигайся. Думай. Шерлок не звонит. Не звонил. Хотя был в притоне. Был под кайфом. Странно. Неужели, вел расследование? Или нашел себе другую мишень для пьяных звонков? Запинаюсь о ножку кресла и с размаху врезаюсь в грудь Грега. Пристально смотрю ему в лицо. Ореховый взгляд. Глянцевые и яркие зрачки, словно согретые солнцем каштаны, что мы собирали в детстве.

— Как у вас с цветовосприятием, Инспектор?

Грег несколько секунд молчит, будто мой вопрос выбил его из колеи. Медленно ерошит волосы ладонью.

— Не жалуюсь. Не дальтоник.

Я тоже не жалуюсь. Даже не собирался. Но почему, именно он? Мотаю головой. Не сейчас. Тошно.

— Есть новости от Антеи?

— Нет.

Думай. Похитители: два профиля. Первые: плохо осведомлены, плохо образованы, глупы, фанатичны. Вторые. Второй? Хорошо осведомлен и образован, умен, ему не важна жизнь и свобода человека, на которого они пытались меня обменять. Обмен неравноценный, и он это знает. Его цель? Вывести меня из строя на несколько недель? Подорвать мой авторитет? Подорвать мою уверенность? Сместить? Больно.

— Почему Антея не привлекает к поискам вас?

— Мне известно не больше нее.

— Но вы же Холмс!

Произносит это так, будто я гений этого мира. Нет доверия. Моим мыслям, моим выводам нет доверия. Что было явью, что бредом? Тошно. Сумбурность воспоминаний, сумбурность мыслей. Теперь я — бывший наркоман. Как я смогу полагаться на свой разум? Как заставлю других на него положиться? Никто не должен знать!

— Проклятье!

Грег хватает меня за плечи, заглядывает в лицо, и я вдруг понимаю, как сильно меня трясет. Ноги подгибаются, и я стекаю на кровать, обмякнув в объятиях Грега. Тот что-то шепчет мне, гладит по спине, растирает и сжимает плечи.

— Я позову дежурного врача, пусть вам дадут что-нибудь, чтобы стало легче.

Ловлю его за руку. Не надо. Для них я — добровольный наркоман. Безликий пациент. Им плевать на мою историю, плевать на причины. Они здесь только ради денег. Тошно. Почему-то кажется, что это проявление слабости — просить их об одолжении. А требовать — унизительно.

— Я боюсь твоих чувств, — тихо шепчу я, но Грег вздрагивает, словно от крика.

Молчит. Странно кривит губы и жмурится.

— А своих не боишься?

Мотаю головой. Нет, со своими я заключил перемирие уже очень-очень давно.

— Боюсь, мой упорядоченный мир не выдержит…

К горлу подкатывает горячий горький комок, я даже не сразу понимаю, что это. Сгибаюсь пополам. Меня рвет. Настойчиво, мучительно, бесконечно. Кто-то ругается, хлопают двери, перед глазами кружат рваные пятна. Когда приступ проходит, послушно полощу рот и сплевываю в подставленную медсестрой чашу, позволяю обтереть себя и уложить под капельницу. В луже рвоты плавают красные кляксы. В углу Грег что-то горячо выговаривает мужчине в белом халате с зеленым докторским бейджиком.

— …обострение хронических заболеваний… — долетает до меня ровный голос врача, — …гастрит, язва желудка или кишечника могли…

Мысленно усмехаюсь: «А ты думал, Грег, я слежу за своим рационом ради фигуры?»

Через некоторое время врач и медсестры уходят. Пол вымыт, палата проветрена, но кисловато-горький запах рвоты все еще стоит в носу. Грег садится, придвинув кресло поближе к койке, и ставит на тумбочку широкую медицинскую чашу. Улыбаясь уголком губ, проводит пальцами по моей синюшной руке ниже локтя.

— Не нравится? — Мой голос похож на воронье карканье. Кривлюсь и делаю маленький глоток из бутылки с водой. — В следующий раз попрошу похитителей разориться на внутривенный катетер. Такая удобная штука!

Попытка пошутить провалилась. Грег смотрит на меня с укоризной. Перевожу взгляд в окно и вздыхаю. В детстве, когда я болел, возле мой постели почти всегда дежурил отец. У ладоней Грега точно такое же теплое, шероховатое прикосновение, а его молчание дышит спокойствием.

— Знаете, Инспектор, существуют народности, у которых принято гордиться упитанными и крепкими младенцами.

Ну, как, мама? Теперь я больше подхожу под твое понимание стройного и здорового ребенка? Горько усмехаюсь. Внутренности болят, будто их разрезали и вывернули наизнанку. Брата в этом соревновании мне все равно никогда не победить.

Грег некоторое время молчит, задумчиво поглаживая мое запястье, а потом сжимает мою руку.

— Если бы вы позволили, я бы гордился вами. Неважно, какой вы комплекции.

Качаю головой.

— В вас говорит жалость. Не надо меня…

— Если я о чем и жалею, — горячо перебивает Грег, — так это о том, что пытался сбежать от своих чувств и желаний.

— Не надо, Грег, — смотрю на него почти с мольбой. — Давай, не сейчас. Хотя бы дождемся, когда меня перестанет выворачивать.

— А потом ты снова возьмешь себя в руки, закроешься в башне из слоновой кости, и я до тебя уже не достучусь.

— Скорее в бункере из сверхпрочных композитных материалов, — шучу я.

Грег печально улыбается. Затем мы долго сидим в тишине, но ладонь с моей руки он так и не убирает.

***

Никто не должен знать! Не позвонил. Торт. Ореховый. Он меня знает. Антея! Тошно. Политический круг. Шоколадные. Банальности. Как ты это выносишь? Больно. Темный сандал. Не уходи. Я выгляжу здоровым, мама? Сандаловый. У глаз нет запаха. Анна. По плану. Никто не должен знать. Теперь-то я знаю, о чем говорю. Два профиля. Грег. Грегори. Инспектор! Надо есть. Нет доверия. Не верю. Я — трус. Сам себе не верю. Когда дело касается тебя. Мне нужно это услышать. Молчи. Никто не должен знать.

— Антея!

— Я здесь, сэр.

Разлепляю глаза. Тело болит, словно меня раскатал состав из сорока грузовых вагонов, но это остаточная боль. Почти приятная. Не знобит, не ломит, не печет. Уф-ф-ф.

— Какое сегодня число?

Мысленно пытаюсь разделить слившиеся воедино часы или даже дни, пока меня одолевали боль, слабость, рвота и диарея. Не получается.

— Тридцатое. — Антея откидывает волосы назад и кладет смартфон на колени. — Вы ничего не пропустили. Вот. — Она выкладывает на край одеяла две одинаковые коробочки. А когда я начинаю оглядываться вокруг, успокаивает: — Я сказала, что посижу с вами, и он уехал домой переодеться.

— Хорошо, — киваю. — Спасибо.

— Ваш брат объявился. — Антея протягивает мне новый смартфон.

Откладываю его на тумбочку. Включу, когда буду готов поговорить с этой занозой. А пока прячу коробочки внутрь тумбочки и стараюсь не думать, насколько паршиво выгляжу.

— Возможно, перед моим возвращением в офис придется распространить легенду о том, что я болел, к примеру…

— Среди членов кабинета министров ходит слух, что вы лежите в наркологической клинике, сэр, — перебивает Антея. — Источник мы еще не выяснили.

Сжимаю кулаки. Спокойно. Думай. Думай! Политический круг. Мотивы?

— Что значимого произошло, пока меня не было? — резко поворачиваюсь к Антее.

— Отставка главы МИДа, рассмотрение парламентом закона «О полномочиях следствия», назначение главы департамента «Науки и технологии», — начинает перечислять она.

Слушаю ее и мысленно вычеркиваю: «Не то, не то, не то!». А если зацепка не в том, что произошло, а в том, что я мог сделать, если бы остался на своем месте?

Антея на несколько секунд замолкает, выжидательно глядя на меня, а затем уже более мягким тоном добавляет:

— Вечером будет официальное объявление помолвки. Вы придете?

— Нет, — мотаю головой. — Отправь от моего имени букет с поздравлениями.

— Хорошо.

Откидываюсь на подушку и задумчиво смотрю в окно. Антея понимающе молчит, уткнувшись в свой смартфон. Когда возвращается Грег, мы так и сидим, каждый сам по себе.

— Пост сдан, — рапортует ему Антея и, попрощавшись, уходит.

Смотрю в свежевыбритое измотанное лицо Грега и ощущаю все возрастающую неуверенность в принятых решениях. Натягиваю одеяло до подмышек и методично расправляю края. Потом, как-нибудь потом. Пауза затягивается. Грег продолжает стоять, глядя на меня внимательно и, вроде бы, чуть обижено.

— Будете проставляться в пабе, как обычно? — бросаю я, чтобы понять его настроение.

— Нет.

— Мне уже гораздо лучше. Так что вам нет нужды…

— Значит, выгоняете, да? — с вызовом шипит Грег. — Дурак сделал свое дело. Дурак может уходить?

Молчу, ошарашенный его злостью. Чтобы дать себе время подумать, хватаюсь за принесенный Антеей смартфон.

— Шерлок меня искал. Если вы не против, узнаю, что ему нужно.

— Да, он мне звонил сегодня, — чуть спокойнее говорит Грег и садится в кресло.

Я даже не пытаюсь скрыть любопытство.

— И что ему было нужно?

— Просил достать отчет судмедэксперта по одному из «глухарей».

— Достали?

— Нет, конечно. — Грег пожимает плечами. — Вы что, оба всерьез считаете, что я вам негласная справочная Скотланд-Ярда?

— Нет, что вы. Нет.

Включаю смартфон и кладу себе на живот. Задумываюсь. Шерлок звонит меньше чем через пять минут.

— Ты уже в стране? — бросает он, опустив приветствия.

— И тебе здравствуй, — бурчу я.

— Ты в курсе, что там творится в твоем правительстве?

— В моем? Смею заметить, что это наше правительство. — Наигранно вздыхаю. — Что именно тебя тревожит?

— Ты там как, еще общаешься со своей очкастой школьной подружкой?

Закатываю глаза, теперь уже вполне раздраженно.

— Признай, тебе просто завидно, что у тебя в школе не было друзей.

— И я этому безмерно рад. Ведь это не мне пришлось подталкивать их увесистый зад на вершины политической карьеры.

Холодно обрываю:

— Перейдем к сути твоего вопроса.

— Ты в курсе, что ее пытаются сместить, прямо таки спихнуть, с должности премьера?

— С чего ты взял?

— Думаю, твои информаторы уже доложили, что я недавно мотался в Бельгию…

Удивленно хмурюсь.

— Продолжай.

— Меня попросили расследовать убийство одного бельгийского дипломата, которое оказалось банальным самоубийством. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы оно выглядело, как убийство, и бельгийские идиоты старательно его жевали, но никак не могли прожевать. А я нашел ключик от тайного ларчика, где лежали компрометирующие фото твоей подружки.

— А причем тут она?

— Тебе виднее.

Мне не надо видеть его, чтобы знать, что он сейчас язвительно ухмыляется во весь рот.

— Так вот чем ты занимался в притоне? Подгонял свой буксующий разум? — огрызаюсь я.

— В притонах, братец. В притонах. Твои ищейки совсем разленились, — произносит он, растягивая слова. — Но, отвечая на твой вопрос: «нет». Я искал там свидетеля убийства.

— Кого-то еще убили, кроме моего терпения?

— Фотографа. Автора тех компрометирующих снимков.

— До бельгийского дипломата или после?

— До. У меня есть свидетель, но суд может… наверняка сочтет его неблагонадежным. Неважно. Уверен, эти снимки всплывут в самое ближайшее время, хотя я их никому не показывал, и всех собак повесят на твою подружку. Даже когда выяснится, что снимки поддельные, — а они поддельные, — ей не удастся…

— Ты выявил между ними связь?

— Полгода назад дипломата выдворили из Великобритании. Бельгийским друзьям он жаловался, что с ним поступили нечестно, но подробностей не рассказывал. А еще он засветился с твоей подружкой на третьей странице «Таймс» от десятого декабря прошлого года, в статье о каком-то благотворительном ужине.

— Спасибо, Шерлок. Я все понял, — обрываю его, лихорадочно прокручивая в голове факты. — Мне нужно позвонить, поговорим позже.

Набрав Антею, едва сдерживаю волнение, чтобы не повысить голос.

— Ты в офисе? Бегом к Анне. Передай устно, без свидетелей, пусть молчит о помолвке. Никаких объявлений.

Кладу трубку и сцепляю руки в замок. Думай, думай, думай!

— Знаете, а я видел вас, — тихо произносит Грег. — Ее. Когда она выходила из вашего дома примерно месяц назад. Вы же сейчас говорили о премьер-министре?

Удивленно смотрю на него:

— Что вы делали возле моего дома в полвторого ночи?

Пожимает плечами. Молчит. Трет лоб так сильно, что на коже расплываются лиловые пятна. Внезапно понимаю.

— Мы с ней обсуждали рабочие вопросы, — начинаю я и чувствую: не верит.

Да что же это такое? Сжимаю голову в ладонях. Не вовремя. Сейчас нужно быстро решить эту задачу, а не искать себе оправдания.

— Она выглядела такой довольной. — Грег смотрит в пол.

Ну конечно, она выглядела довольной. Мы, наконец, придумали, как идеально подставить министра внутренних дел, который последний год беспрестанно плел заговоры за ее спиной и крутился у меня под ногами.

— Она моя школьная приятельница, мы…

— Знаете, когда Антея передала ей требования похитителей, ваша приятельница проголосовала «против».

Знаю. Все верно. Я ей не раз повторял: дружба, дружбой, а служба должна следовать букве закона.

— Наше правительство не ведет переговоров с террористами, и вам это отлично известно.

Верно. И было известно заказчику похищения. Все сходится. Хватаю телефон и вновь набираю Антею. Грег качает головой и выходит из палаты, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

***

Прослушав около сотни записей с голосами лейбористов, вздрагиваю: «Это он». Один из партийных выкормышей бывшего главы МИДа. Значит — месть за вынужденный уход с должности. Лично я с этим юнцом не знаком, но по слухам — амбициозный проныра, занимавшийся вопросами Ближнего Востока. Зря он позволил мне услышать свой голос. Зря по собственной инициативе втянул Шерлока в это дело. Торт. Усмехаюсь. Сладкий мальчишка, любимец мамочки. Вредина, от которого у меня периодически сводит зубы, и ноют внутренности.

Пока идут обыски в типографиях и аресты среди вовлеченных в скандал лейбористов. Пока изымаются уже отпечатанные экземпляры желтой прессы с провокационной статьей в честь объявления о помолвке премьер-министра. Пока служба внутренней безопасности, МИ-5 и мой отдел совместно сводят все концы воедино, я сижу на койке, сложив руки на коленях, и думаю о Греге.

Через два часа набираюсь смелости и звоню ему на мобильный.

— Уже отмечаешь? — интересуюсь я, заслышав характерный фоновый шум.

— Можно и так сказать, — соглашается Грег. — Я внизу, в больничном кафетерии.

Ощущаю странный прилив радости, хотя был уверен почти на сто процентов, что Грег не ушел далеко от клиники.

— Зайди, пожалуйста, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

И пока он поднимается в палату, я успеваю несколько раз вытереть о простыню влажные ладони, пригладить волосы на макушке и педантично выровнять уголки одеяла. Когда Грег заходит и садится в кресло, я киваю на две одинаковые коробочки, стоящие на тумбочке.

— Та поездка в Хаттон-Гарден. Это должно было стать сюрпризом. Я ездил заказать тебе подарок на день рождения. Но потом…

— Передумал?

— Можно и так сказать. Только сейчас, я не совсем уверен…

— В себе?

— Нет. В том, что сделал правильные выводы, и…

— Скажи уже.

И, правда. Я услышу его ответ, и может тогда, перестану сомневаться.

— Я предлагаю тебе стать моим партнером.

— Грядет новая спецоперация? — вскидывает бровь Грег.

— Нет. Моим личным партнером. Отношения. Я предлагаю тебе вступить со мной в личные отношения.

— А разве мы в них уже не вступили? — невинно интересуется Грег. — Я что тут, просто так сиделку из себя изображал? — Он улыбается. Светло и спокойно. — И которая из них мой подарок?

— Обе. В первой именные, с твоими инициалами. — Я показываю рукой на ближайшую коробочку. — Во второй, почти такие же, но с… нашими.

Грег, конечно же, хватается за вторую коробочку.

— Запонки? — Разглядывает гравировку, чуть отодвинув руку от лица. — Г.М.

Мне кажется, он слегка удивлен.

— Грег, ты же знаешь, я не романтик, скорее приземленный материалист. И вряд ли смогу обеспечить то, что было у тебя в браке с Джо…

— Ты про измены, подгорелые ужины и безразличие?

Но я не поддаюсь на провокацию.

— Нет. Я про все то хорошее, что между вами было. Не верю, что ты женился необдуманно и без надлежащих чувств.

— Ну да. — Грег скептически кривит губы.

— Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе никогда не было со мной скучно. И я не намерен тебя скрывать. Если ты позволишь, я буду гордиться тобой.

— Позволю, если взамен ты позволишь мне гордиться тобой, — усмехается Грег. — Но эти запонки, они слишком изящны для меня. Посмотри, все эти вензеля и завитки, они скорее подошли бы…

— Ты просто давно не надевал вечерний костюм. Я потом тебе покажу. Уверен, они будут идеально смотреться на твоих запястьях.

— А можно мне?..

— Что?

— Поблагодарить тебя за подарок и…

— Ты что! Я же… омерзителен. Мне неделю отмывать себя после всего, что…

— Неделю? Спасибо, что не месяц. Я осторожно. Сюда. И вот сюда. А еще сюда.

— Грег!

— Ты просто давно не целовался. Я потом тебе покажу. Уверен, мои поцелуи будут отлично смотреться на… не только на твоих запястьях.


End file.
